


Inductive Reasoning

by FelixPhial



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggressor's Morality Does Not Fit Societal Norms, Barebacking, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Character study through porn, Characters Wanted It But Not Like This, Covert Operation, Cunnilingus, Danger Kink, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, DubCon to NonCon, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gaslighting, Heavy Angst, Loss of Virginity, Lupin Logic, Nonbinary Nymphadora Tonks, POV Nymphadora Tonks, Partner Betrayal, Piss Enema, Praise Kink, Rape "For Victim's Own Good", Rape Aftermath, Rape to End Victim's Attraction to Aggressor, Self-Destruction, Size Difference, Smoking, Stoic victim, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim consents to "rape" to maintain loved one's cover—but not the subsequent gang rape, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixPhial/pseuds/FelixPhial
Summary: Tonks loves Remus.People will risk their own safety to protect their lovers.Therefore, Tonks would be safer if Remus could only make her stop loving him.(Therefore, even the most despicable betrayals are actually noble and life-saving.)
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody & Nymphadora Tonks, Fenrir Greyback/Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Male Werewolves, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape & Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulous_but_evil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/gifts).



Tonks needed a new strategy for staying awake.

Sure, imagining Remus tying her up and facefucking her did, technically, help her stay awake during Tuesday's Order meeting. But that was only because it reminded her of using the same tactic on a dozen recon missions with Remus, which reminded her of the bitter argument they'd had on their last such mission, which reminded her that he'd disappeared without so much as a goodbye to her—that he'd decided he'd rather _die_ than be near her. Upon reaching that point, her mind had spiraled into despair, paying even less attention to her surroundings than usual.

Someone poked her, hard. She blinked and looked around the long dining table in 12 Grimmauld Place. No one was looking at her, so she must not have been doing anything too—

"Ink," Mad-Eye said under his breath. "Ink!"

Confused, Tonks stared down at her inkwell. She'd somehow tipped the whole thing onto her meeting agenda. She stared bleakly at it, momentarily contemplating faking her own death to get out of dealing with it. The ink trickled off the table into her lap.

"Merlin's lopsided pink bollocks, Tonks!" Mad-Eye muttered in exasperation, making Fred and George whip their heads around in delight. "Pull yourself together, or Scrimgeour himself will pull you out of Hogsmeade. And we need you on Potterwatch duty."

She was too busy feeling sorry for herself to even offer a customary "Sorry!" She simply watched Mad-Eye siphon the ink off her robes with his wand. On her other side, Bill did the same with her agenda.

"Thanks," Tonks said dully.

"No problem," Bill said.

Mad-Eye grunted.

A year ago, Tonks had been enthusiastic during Order meetings, sometimes to the point of interrupting others and pushing the meetings well past their allotted time. Now, she only showed up out of obligation (and perhaps loneliness). She usually hid behind her dull brown hair, daydreamed, doodled storm clouds and rain drops on her agendas.

As Mad-Eye finished sucking up the ink, Tonks tried to orientate herself back in reality. Kingsley Shacklebolt was still giving his report on the Muggle Prime Minister's security detail. No one was paying attention to Tonks and Mad-eye—no one except Molly, who was giving Tonks a sympathetic smile. Fred and George, on Bill's other side, were stifling giggles and repeatedly mouthing "Lopsided Pink Bollocks" to each other.

"Now pay attention!" Mad-Eye growled in Tonks' ear, setting his wand back on the table. "Keep your damn ears open, or I'll hex them off myself."

Tonks smiled at her agenda, cheered slightly by Moody's comfortingly familiar threats of violence. She belatedly jotted down notes her parchment, playing the model student for a change.

"And that is why I've recommended at least one driver on each shift be replaced with one of ours," KIngsley was concluding in his deep, soothing voice. "Between the increased risk of road hazards, the disproportionate number of drivers placed under the Imperius curse, and the high chance of the other side inserting one of theirs into the driver pool, the need is clear. At least one Order member ought to be in the car at all times, and I am not always allowed to accompany him. All of us Aurors can drive defencively, but we should consider training someone for daytime hours." He glanced at Albus Dumbledore. "Any questions?"

"No, Kingsley," Dumbledore said. "Thank you for that update. I think your recommendations are all reasonable and necessary. I will see about finding a few volunteers for you. Does anyone else have questions for Kingsley?"

No one answered. Bill's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Right," Dumbledore said. "We only have one item left to discuss this evening, and I'll keep it as brief as I can. I know the enchanting scent of Molly's meatballs captivates us all in ways a boring old man such as myself could never dream to."

There were a few chuckles.

"Unfortunately, the last order of business we must discuss is not at all pleasant," Dumbledore warned. "In fact, what I am about to ask of one of you to do is so disturbing, I fear it may offend all but the strongest of sensibilities—and rightly so. I encourage anyone who does not wish to discuss crimes of an intimate nature to leave now." He gestured to the door to the kitchen. "There will be no judgement. Tonight, we must speak candidly about this topic, and we can only do that once everyone in the room has agreed to do so."

A few people shifted in their seats, but no one left. Tonks idly doodled on her meeting agenda until she felt Mad-Eye's magical prosthetic eye glare at her, at which point she flipped over her paper and sat up straight, staring attentively at Dumbledore. Bill set down his quill and stretched in his seat before focusing his attention back on the meeting. Even Fred and George became quiet and still.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "All of you should feel free to leave at any point. Now, one of our colleagues, someone deep undercover with the enemy, is being forced to choose between breaking his cover and committing a horrific crime."

"Is it Remus?" Tonks asked at once.

"I will be more than happy to reveal this person's identity privately to anyone considering helping," Dumbledore said. "Because, as it stands, the only solution I see is for an Order member to play the role of victim. It will still be unpleasant, most likely, but it will be _consensual_. And therein lies all the difference."

The room broke out in low discussions.

"Reckon we could do it?" George asked.

"I have always fancied Remus," Fred joked.

"It ought to be me, though. I'm far prettier."

"Sure, but if we use polyjuice potion, I make a far prettier girl."

"Both of you, be quiet!" Molly snapped at them. "You will _not_ be getting involved with this mission. I absolutely forbid it!"

"But Mum!" the twins protested in unison. "We're of age!"

"We own a shop!"

"I don't care!" Molly said. "Of age or not, you won't be doing it! You two have no idea how dangerous it is!"

"Don't worry, Mum," Bill said, trying unsuccessfully not to grin. "They won't be able to do it if I volunteer first."

"Bill! Don't you even think about it!"

On Tonks' other side, the conversation was less cheerful, though no less entertaining.

"Not doin' it." Mundungus Fletcher stubbornly puffed on his pipe. "Don't care how much Mad-Eye threatens 'n' blackmails me. I'll die first." He lowered his voice and said, "Or fake me own death, more like..."

"I'd volunteer if I didn't think I'd get bit by a werewolf," whispered Hestia Jones. "Can you still become infected when it's not the full moon?"

"No one in their right mind would take a mission like this," Mad-Eye grumbled, then after a pause, "Severus, can you get me enough polyjuice potion for it?"

"I have a modest stock at the castle," Severus said. "However, if you anticipate needing more than six hours' worth, I shall need to—"

"My apologies." Dumbledore raised his voice over the din. "There is one _slight_ complication I forgot to mention."

Everyone fell silent again, waiting for him to speak.

“Unfortunately, we have no way to predict when the attack will happen,” Dumbledore said. “Our 'victim' may see the Order member stalking them a day or two before, but it is just as likely that he or she will not have any warning whatsoever. You will likely not have a chance to change your appearance beforehand. We will be relying on long-term transfiguration or—" He glanced at Tonks. "—other types of transformation."

The table fell silent. Mad-Eye was still clearly trying to figure out a way to make it work. Tonks raised her hand.

"Yes, Nymphadora?" Dumbledore said.

The room turned its collective gaze on her.

"Could you be more specific?" Tonks asked. When judgemental tittering broke out, she hurriedly added, "Now, hang on! I know what he means generally—I'm an Auror! I've seen more than my fair share of werewolf rapes, or the aftermath of them, at any rate. That's why I want to know, are we talking about a dozen-versus-one gang rape, or is this more like, say, an induction rape, where there's only one perpetrator?"

"An excellent question!" Dumbledore nodded. "Because there will be others present, there is always the risk the situation will escalate. However, the scenario is, at least, _intended_ to be an induction scenario with only one perpetrator."

"I'll do it, then," Tonks said at once.

"Like hell you will," Moody growled.

"Face it, Mad-Eye, I'm the logical choice," she said. "I mean, I don't need polyjuice potion or even a wand to change my appearance. And unlike most of you, I'm not a famous Auror or a known Death Eater—sorry, Severus, but you know what I mean. I can change my appearance indefinitely, and if I do get caught, well, I'm just some nobody who works at the Ministry, right?"

Everyone stared at her. Tonks felt awkward under the weight of their stares. Dumbledore was eyeing her especially carefully.

"What gender does this person have to be?" she persisted. "Did he say? I can be a boy, if that would be better. I've said it before, I'm not especially attached to any particular gender."

She scrunched up her face in concentration, and a moment later she sported a goatee on her face and a flat, hairy body under her robes.

"Nice one," Fred said.

"Exceptionally dashing," agreed George.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with amusement. "As a matter of fact, there is some information on the preferred appearance of our actor." He cleared his throat and read aloud, "'The members rarely kill their female victims, and never ones who are young or cooperative. Hair and skin colour are less crucial, but blondes are treated slightly better. Consequently, the ideal candidate should be transfigured to appear female, non-threatening, no older than twenty-five, and, if possible, blonde.'"

"Yeah, I reckon I can pull that off." Tonks concentrated on making herself a little younger, a little smaller, a little blonder, and a lot less hirsute. "Well?" she asked when she'd finished.

"I don't know much about werewolf psychology," Bill said, "but I wouldn't have the heart to kill you, personally."

"That's what I was aiming for," Tonks said.

Mundungus raised his pipe in the air and then spoke without waiting to be called upon. "Question. Will the rest of us Order folks be allowed to watch?"

"Absolutely not," Mad-Eye interjected, scowling so hard Mundungus slid down in his seat. "There will be no watching, because there will be nothing to watch. I'll do it, just like I've always done."

"No way!" Tonks protested.

"You're too young to become that jaded," Mad-Eye said. "And you're too distracted at the moment. We all know how you feel about Remus, but—"

"It's not your decision, Mad-Eye!" Tonks argued.

"And it's not yours, either," Mad-Eye pointed out. "It's Dumbledore's. And if he's smart, he won't allow it. You've got no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I've swept the exact same crime scenes as you!" Tonks said. "I must've done a hundred victim interviews over the years. I've written the reports and filed the pictures and dragged the confessions out of perpetrators—"

"It's nowhere near the same thing," Mad-Eye said. "I'll do it. I'll take the week off work, buy a vat of polyjuice potion, and—

"—and get Remus killed!" Tonks finished, angry and despairing all at once. "I'm the only one who can do this, and you know it! You know these things can last hours sometimes! You won't be able to refresh the potion, and they'll kill you and Remus both the second it wears off! Why are you being so damned stubborn?"

"Because as long as I'm alive, it's my duty _and_ my privilege to protect the rest of you from this sort of shite," Mad-Eye snapped. "One day, I'll be gone, and then it'll be your job to shield the others. Hope you're still as keen on getting fucked by werewolves when that time comes."

She and Mad-Eye glared furiously at each other. She refused to back down, even though she knew he could see the tears filling her eyes. The rest of the Order watched them without speaking or moving.

It was Mundungus who finally broke the silence.

"You know, I bet you a galleon Mad-Eye'll make a prettier girl than Tonks," Mundungus whispered loudly to the Weasley twins.

"Damned right," Mad-Eye said. "Probably not as pretty as you, though. Why don't _you_ volunteer, Mundungus?"

Fred and George snorted with badly repressed laughter as Mundungus made to flee the table. Tonks crossed her arms.

"Seeing as how we have several capable volunteers, let's end our official meeting," Dumbledore said pointedly. "I always find groups make better decisions when everyone is properly fed and watered. Let us pause the conversation for now, and please, be sure to thank Molly for the scrumptious dinner she has so graciously prepared for us.”

Molly went pink and waved off his praise. "It's nothing, really!"

"I will be dining in the sitting room tonight," Dumbledore went on. “Those of you who feel up to this task, or who would like to assist, please join me. Until next time..."

He waved his wand, and their agendas disappeared in an impressive puff of smoke—safely hidden from prying eyes. There was a cacophony of chatter and scraping chairs as everyone rose and stretched.

While the rest of the Order reclaimed their seats around the large dining table, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley squeezed onto the smaller sofa in the sitting room. Severus sat on a battered folding chair, watching the others eat, and Dumbledore took the high-backed chair nearest the fireplace. They sat in an awkward silence until Fred and George bounded in, joking and jostling each other to enter first, and sank together as one on the edge of the larger, more sagging sofa. Bill and Arthur sat beside them, and Molly eventually blustered in and filled the last seat next to Arthur. Mundungus poked his head around the room, but he scurried off when Mad-Eye's magical eye swiveled toward him.

“Is that everyone?” Dumbledore asked.

“One more,” said Minerva.

Dumbledore leapt to his feet with a flourish and bowed as she entered, gesturing for her to take his chair. After some protests and shuffling around, during which Severus and Dumbledore both insisted they preferred standing, everyone was at last seated. The twins wound up perched on a low cabinet, much to Molly’s chagrin, and Dumbledore cheerfully sat between Arthur and Molly on the bigger sofa. With a flourish from Dumbledore's wand, the door shut.

“Well, tuck in!” he encouraged them. "Let us all eat and be friends now, so we may remain friends once it's time to get to work."

And so they did.

"How's Hagrid?" Bill asked Minerva. "Charlie asks about him every time we talk."

"Same as ever," she replied. "He was rather hurt over his three favourite students not taking Care of Magical Creatures at the N.E.W.T. level, but they seem to have reconciled."

"What about Katie?" Fred asked. "Is she any better?"

"No change in her condition, as of yesterday," Minerva said. "We get daily reports from St. Mungo's."

"It's so terrible what happened to her!" Tonks exclaimed. "I remember when she was only a sweet little first-year. Nice kid. Always letting me into Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night, and not even for a bribe, but purely out of the goodness of her heart."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "And just what, pray tell, were you doing wandering the school at night, Nymphadora? Much less entering Gryffindor Tower without permission?"

"Pranks, mostly," Tonks admitted.

"Mostly." Bill winked at her. "But occasionally other things."

"Yes, such as copying her classmates' Potions homework," Severus said disdainfully, but not quite enough to convince Tonks he truly disliked her.

"Well yeah, but everyone knows you sneak into Ravenclaw for that," Tonks said. "Ravenclaw for homework help and illicit potions, Hufflepuff for a midnight snack or a friendly chat, Gryffindor Tower for dares and pranks and plots, and... wait, who am I forgetting?"

"Slytherin," Severus answered promptly.

"Oh! Well, Slytherin used to be the place to go to snog the school's winningest Quidditch players," Tonks teased him. "Though not so much any more, though, from what I hear..."

Minerva laughed. Severus did not.

"Harry's the captain this year," Mrs. Weasley reminded them proudly. "And Ron and Ginny made the team again! I do hope Harry isn't playing favourites, though..."

"He is not," McGonagall said firmly. "My office overlooks the pitch, and I can assure you your youngest two were among the best who tried out. Potter has assembled a good team this year, even with Katie missing. I'm sure he'll lead Gryffindor to another victory."

As they all finished their dinners and set their plates aside, they watched Dumbledore expectantly. At last, he scraped the final bite off his plate and set his dishes on the pile.

"That was a truly excellent meal, Molly," he said. "So excellent, in fact, it seems a shame to spoil it with something so unpleasant. But as that as why we are all here, and as each of us has a lot to be getting on with..."

The friendly mood in the sitting room turned slightly tense. Tonks felt Mad-Eye stiffen as Dumbledore's gaze fell on him.

"Forgive me, Alastor, but I happen to agree with your protégé's assessment," Dumbledore said to Mad-Eye. "I believe her natural ability as a metamorphmagus will prove extremely useful. Furthermore, where you see distraction, I see devotion. I believe both her love for Remus and her Auror training will help her endure horrors I wish I did not have to ask of her. She is, simply put, our best bet."

Mad-Eye scowled, but he didn't argue with Dumbledore. "If you're sure," he said. "I want to be standing by, though. Anything happens she didn't agree to, or I just don't like, I'm pulling her out."

"I would expect nothing less," Dumbledore said with a sad smile. "I will leave the security protocols up to you and Kingsley, but please do not hesitate to contact me if I can be of service. Severus, I do not wish to speak for you, but—"

"If I am not engaged in my own work, then I am at your disposal," Severus said to the three Aurors on the smaller sofa.

"Thank you," Kingsley said. "Let's hope for Tonks' sake it does not come to that."

"Do we know when the attack will happen?" Minerva asked. "Not the precise time, perhaps, but a rough estimate? The day?"

"Within a fortnight, most likely," Dumbledore said. "Remus feels the Pack is growing impatient. They also commonly attack on holidays, and we have two coming up."

"So, most likely Halloween or Bonfire night?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But again, I must stress that it could happen at any time."

"What's life without a little surprise?" Tonks shrugged.

"Tonks, dear," Molly spoke up suddenly. "I'd just like to state for the record that I think this is a bad idea. I know you love Remus, but he needs to stop this nonsense and _come home!_ I'm appalled we're even considering this, especially when Tonks is—"

Tonks shook her head frantically, and Molly's words died on her lips.

"Believe me, Molly," said Dumbledore gravely, "I feel the same way. However, it is in everyone's best interest that Remus stay with the werewolves. He has already prevented more than two dozen rapes, murders, and bites in the past few months alone. He has even convinced many of his fellows to take the wolfsbane potion and run the hills as normal wolves each full moon, rather than deliberately turning into werewolves near towns or homes."

"It's true, Molly," Arthur said. "Werewolf-related crime is down. Twenty-two percent, last I saw, and dropping."

"As I said, it is worthy work." Dumbledore turned to Tonks. "However, it is critical for you to understand what you're agreeing to. Once I send word to Remus, there will be no going back. If you change your mind, the only option will be for you to flee and leave Remus in the cold."

"I won't do that," Tonks said. "I'll see it through."

"I've never doubted your courage or loyalty," Dumbledore said. "Nonetheless, I hope you'll hear me out before agreeing."

She shrugged. "All right."

"You will stay in a decoy home and carry a decoy wand at any time you are on your own. The home will be enchanted, not to keep out more than the basic intruders, but to allow us to see inside. We will avoid doing so unless we suspect intruders have entered, but there will be some loss of privacy even before the main event."

"Got it," Tonks said. "I'm not bothered by that."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "At least one of us will be standing by at all times, with a separate guard be posted near the house when you are not at work. Each of us will do everything in our power to keep you safe, but this is an inherently dangerous undertaking. Should you change your mind and need assistance escaping, it may take some time to mount a rescue."

"Luckily for you all, I won't change my mind," Tonks said.

Dumbledore smiled. "No, of course not. However, if things don't go to plan, or if the pain becomes too much to bear—"

"Then I'll handle it," Tonks said. "I mean it. I don't want any way to back out once it starts. I don't want a rescue word. I don't want anyone bursting in and turning the situation more dangerous. I just want to handle it myself, whatever happens. I don't want anyone bursting in unless my life is actively in jeopardy, and maybe not even then."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I'll send word to Remus tonight."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Molly said.

So did Tonks.


	2. Friday

Each of the next three days felt like its own week.

Tonks was taken off Potterwatch duty, although not (directly) due to being lovesick and distracted, as Mad-Eye had predicted. Rather, Kingsley put her on desk duty to kept her in London rather than Hogsmeade, which was what Remus needed. Besides, the Auror Office could always use more help with paperwork.

Unfortunately, paperwork was terribly dull, and Tonks found herself taking six times longer than usual due to her general lack of ability to focus that week. By Friday, she probably could have done a quick-correction spell in her sleep. She half-wished Remus would be bold enough to burst into the Ministry and fuck her over her desk, mostly so she wouldn't have to do anymore damned paperwork.

To make her nerves worse, Order members kept dropping in on her at work or sending Patronuses at night to encourage her. All that week, Mad-Eye kept finding excuses to get her alone and lecture her about strategies and tactics, most of which were so blunt they would have made Voldemort himself blush. Kingsley kept giving Tonks covert nods and general encouragement. Mundungus had winked at her while passing her desk in handcuffs for theft.

Molly was by far the worst, though Tonks knew she meant well. Tonks had deflected her efforts to discuss the subject late Tuesday night and rebuffed her dinner and tea invitations. Molly had, apparently, interpreted this as shyness. On Thursday morning, Arthur dropped into the Auror office on the pretext of delivering Tonks a report she'd never asked for. Tonks was unsurprised to find, underneath the gibberish report, a very old, very battered pink book titled, _The Smart Witch's Guide to Sex: Everything You Always Wanted to Know But Were Too Shy to Ask._ Underneath the author's name ("Gladys L. Goodknight") was a beaming blond witch who kept winking and tapping her wand on a cauldron. With each tap, smoke-like phrases billowed up to advertise the contents within:

  * "Sex Magic for Beginners—Seven Flashy Moves That Are Easier Than They Look (and Won't Vanish Body Parts)"
  * "True Love or Love Potion? How to Avoid Spiked Drinks, Check If You've Been Dosed, & Remedy at Home"
  * "Five Foolproof Ways to Avoid Pregnancy—Without Smelly Potions!"
  * "How to Polish His Broomhandle So He Ignores the Quidditch Game Instead of You"
  * "Fun and Painless Ways to Explore Your Back Alley—and His!"



Embarrassed though she was by the book, Tonks spent most of her Thursday evening reading it. She already knew most of the tips, and some were so outdated as to be actively discouraged now, but it made a good distraction. As it was Halloween, Tonks spent the whole night with one ear listening for Remus and his gang. However, the night passed without event. By midnight, she'd finished the book. By one in the morning, Tonks had re-read all the spots she'd bookmarked, and by half past one, she'd brought herself to orgasm twice. She then rolled over and slept like an Inferius until her alarm went off.

When Tonks woke the next morning, she felt more refreshed than she should have, considering her late night. Now that Halloween was past, she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her. Remus and the others would probably wait until Bonfire Night to attack, so she allowed herself to relax for the first time in ages. She even found she was able to make her hair pink again, though she quickly changed it back to the shiny pale gold colour she'd adopted for the week.

Mad-Eye surprised her with lunch from her favourite sandwich shop, which only added to her cheery mood. They sat in the deserted Department of Magical Law Enforcement kitchen with Kingsley.

As Tonks finished her sandwich, she took a swig of butterbeer and then asked quietly, "Do either of you know how Romulus took the news? About it being me?"

"Very poorly," Mad-Eye said.

"I've never seen Romulus so angry," Kingsley added.

"Angry?" Tonks near choked on her drink. "At me?"

"No, not at you," Kingsley assured her. "At our friend Al. He was convinced you were being taken advantage of."

"But I volunteered," Tonks said. "He must've known I'd be the best candidate for the task. And he must've known I'd volunteer!"

"He thinks you're making a big mistake," Mad-Eye said. "Thinks you're too young and that Al should've refused to let you. Doesn't think you're in a fit state to make that sort of decision. I agree with him, but that's neither here nor there."

"Romulus is very perceptive to certain things," Kingsley said carefully. "I would never question Al's leadership or methods, but, shall we say... Romulus is not necessarily wrong to worry."

"Personally, I think his real worry is that he'll lose his nerve," Mad-Eye said. "Performance anxiety, see it all the time. He doesn't know if he has what it takes to do that sort of thing to stranger, let alone a friend."

"Should _I_ be worried?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Mad-Eye said. "But not because I think Romulus will lose his nerve." He shoved his sandwich wrapper into the rubbish bin. "Good luck, whenever it happens. Remember—" He tapped directly on his magic eyeball. "Day or night, I'll have my eye on you within ninety seconds."

With that, he hobbled off.

Upon leaving the Ministry that evening, Tonks changed into jeans and a leather jacket and met Bill at a Muggle Vietnamese restaurant near Diagon Alley. To her delight, he was _also_ wearing jeans and a leather jacket.

"Great minds, and all that," Bill said as he settled into his seat. "Here's your wand."

He traded her real wand for the decoy, a 10-inch holly wand with a unicorn hair core. Tonks sighed and pocketed the much-shorter wand. It never liked to cooperate with her, and it was so short and slippery she was constantly dropping it. It made her appreciate her own wand more, but she supposed that was all the more reason not to have it on her whenever Remus and the others disarmed her.

"Reckon it'll happen tonight?" Tonks asked. "Or think they'll wait for Bonfire Night?"

Bill shrugged. "Probably Bonfire Night, but I'll be watching like I think it's tonight anyway."

"Who'll be watching my place on Bonfire Night? Not Mundungus, I hope."

"Nah, Mad-Eye banned him from guard duty. What day does the fifth fall on this year? Tuesday? I think Kingsley's got you until midnight, then it'll be Mum or Mad-Eye relieving him.”

Fred and George suddenly sat down on either side of them, rocking broth out of the bowls. The twins were wearing their flashy dragon scale suits, which drew stares from the restaurant staff.

“You’re lucky this place is deserted,” Bill remarked. “You’d get all sorts of stares at noon.”

“Yeah, well, we came straight from the shop,” Fred said.

“Didn’t want to miss what might be our last chance to send a dear friend off,” added George. “Could well be the last time we see you before you lose your virginity.”

Fred put his arm around Tonks' shoulders and adopted a serious, grown-up voice. “Now, Tonks, you should know that when two people love each other very much—“

“—they agree to weird things they'd normally never consider?” Tonks finished for him. “Trust me, Fred, I may not have gotten around to intercourse, but I bet I still have more experience than everyone else at this table combined.”

"Is she telling the truth?" Fred demanded of his older brother.

Bill yawned innocently and stretched out, his feet accidentally brushing Tonks and Fred in the process. Fred immediately yawned even more theatrically and kicked Bill directly on the shin.

"Ow! Fucking hell, Fred!"

"What? I thought we were kicking to show we _care_."

Tonks cleared her throat. “Speaking of your shop, I’ve got a bit of money coming my way, don’t I?” she teased, eager to change the subject off her sexual inexperience.

“How d’you figure that?” George asked over Fred and Bill's kicking match.

Tonks lifted her feet up into the booth as the kicking grew more vigorous. “Why, I practically taught you both everything you know!”

“Sorry, Tonks,” said George, “but the students have surpassed the master now.”

“Still,” Tonks said. “I think you ought to respect your elder.”

“What, by giving you money just for being elderly?”

“Exactly.”

Tonks glanced around to make sure their corner of the restaurant was still empty, then she scrunched up her nose and transformed herself into an elderly, white-haired lady. The boys laughed, the kicking ceased, and Tonks grinned before transforming back.

"You ought to change your cover to that," Fred said.

“Just leave it like that always,” George suggested.

"I would, only I doubt Remus is into grannies," Tonks said.

"You're right," said Fred. "Probably too tame for him.”

"He can be into grannies as well as more extreme things," George pointed out.

"Remus?" Tonks snorted. "I expect his wildest fantasy is leaving the lights on."

She expected laughter and mild agreement, but instead the three of them traded knowing looks.

"What, is he secretly seeing a dominatrix or something in his spare time?" Tonks asked.

"I'm not sure," Bill said. "We don't exactly talk about it. But from the inside jokes Sirius and Snape have alluded to, I've definitely gotten the impression he has a wild side, and not just at the full moon."

"It's always the quiet, reserved ones," Fred said sagely, winking at George.

"How dare you!" George said. "I've never been anything less than completely open about my granny fetish."

Bill, who had just taken a drink of beer, laughed and choked at the same time. George handed him a napkin and patted him on the back.

"It's Remus we're talking about, though!" Tonks said, undeterred. "What do you think he's into that I don't know about?"

They all shrugged.

"Listen," Bill said when he could breathe again, "all I'm saying is, Remus doesn't come across as straight-laced to any of us. Plus he's been undercover for months now. Don't be surprised if things get a bit weirder than you were expecting."

Before she could ask anything else, the waitress came by to take Fred and George's orders, and the conversation immediately shifted to Quidditch once she was out of earshot.

They dawdled over dinner, and then they spent a few more hours drinking and putting off going home. Finally, around nine, Bill finally signaled for their server. The twins immediately leapt up, knocking over a half-dozen beer bottles between them.

"That's our cue to run," Fred said.

"See ya, Bill!" George said.

"Always nice chatting, Tonks!"

"Hope the sex goes well!"

"Shout for us if it gets too _hairy_!"

“Nice one, Fred.”

“Gits!” Bill called after them.

“Wealthy gits, though!” Fred called cheerily over his shoulder.

"I'm taking this out of your Christmas presents!" Bill shouted as they disappeared out the door.

"I'll split the cheque with you," Tonks said. "Then neither of us owes them a Christmas present."

After scribbling down calculations for the tip and the currency exchange rate, Tonks paid the cheque in pounds, and Bill paid her his half in sickles and knuts.

"I'll walk you home," Bill said as he rose. "Seeing as how we're next-door neighbours, at least for tonight."

It was a pleasant night, with only the faintest chill when the wind shifted just right. Bill and Tonks meandered to their temporary neighbourhood, chatting about things they didn't mind anyone overhearing. Tonks didn't even notice Remus until Bill nodded at him as if he were a stranger. She tried not to do a double take once she recognised him and instead let Bill walk her to the front door of her borrowed home.

"It's all right if you've changed your mind," Bill whispered as he hugged her. "You can invite me in, and Remus can come back another day."

"No," she said. "They might just hurt you instead of waiting, and I'd rather get it over with, anyway.”

"Fair enough," Bill said. “Did you ever change your mind about the rescue word?”

“Nope,” she said. “I don’t care what happens. I don't want anyone coming in there unless I'm literally about to die.”

Bill frowned. “I think it's a bad idea, but I’ll respect it if that's really what you want.”

“It is. Now go on, I’ll see you in a bit."

He gave her a friendly parting peck on the cheek. "Good luck."

He left her on her front step and strolled down the path and around block. She heard him disapparate after turning the corner—and heard the corresponding, much-quieter crack of him apparating inside the house next door.

With Bill gone, Tonks couldn’t bring herself to go inside. She needed to use the toilet after all the beers she'd had, but her common sense was drowned out by her impulsive desire to be near Remus. Besides, she really did want to get it over with. She sat down on her front step, pulled a half-empty pack of cigarettes from the pocket, and lit one using an ordinary Muggle lighter. She didn’t dare use her borrowed wand to cast a flame—not so close to her face, and not with her hands shaking so much.

Tonks' hands steadied with each drag of the cigarette. She ignored the restless, predatory energy she sensed across the street and instead stared off into the sky, pretending she could make out stars behind South London light haze.

She was halfway through her cigarette when Remus leaned on her front gate.

"Wotcher?" she called uncertainly to him, uncertain if he was alone or if they were being watched.

“Hello,” he greeted her. “I've just moved in across the street. Could I bum one of those, please?”

“Yeah, all right.” Tonks struggled to keep her voice steady. “Gate’s open.”

She held out the cigarette pack with her empty right hand. Remus pushed the gate open and walked slowly up the path. He took a cigarette from Tonks, careful to keep a stranger-sized personal bubble between them, and patted his pockets.

“Damn,” he said. “I've forgotten my lighter at home, too. May I impose on your generosity a second time?”

“Sure, no problem.” Tonks tossed him her Zippo.

Remus caught it, lit his cigarette, and then leaned back in to hand it back to her, rather than tossing it back to her. Tonks stretched out her hand, and her fingers brushed Remus’ as she did. Tingles instantly burst through Tonks’ entire body, from scalp to shoulders to calves. Hearing Mad-Eye’s chiding in her mind, she tried to pull herself together as she pocketed the lighter and cigarettes.

“Thank you,” Remus said. "Sorry I haven't been by to introduce myself yet. I'm John."

He stuck out his hand, and Tonks shook it more firmly than her timid persona should have. Luckily, it was only Remus... for now. And with that thought, she realised she should've come up with a pseudonym prior to now. Her middle name was right out, so Tonks defaulted to her old emergency alias.

"I'm Elinora." Tonks smiled at him. "My friends call me Nora, though, and so can you. Neighbour's privilege."

"In that case, it's lovely to meet you, Nora."

"Likewise. Where did you move from?"

"Oh, here and there," Remus said evasively.

"The nomadic life," Tonks said. "I'm envious. Well, what brings you here now? Finally settling down?"

"We'll see." Remus smiled slightly. "I suppose you could say I'm... here for work."

"Well, let me know if you need anything," Tonks said, curious to see what his plan was for this conversation. "Things have been rough here lately. Rough everywhere, I think. Neighbours've got to watch out for each other."

"Indeed," Remus said. "Actually, I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I may need your assistance a third time."

"Oh, it's no trouble," Tonks assured him. "I'm happy to help a new neighbour. What's the issue?"

"My housemate—" Remus gestured toward the house across the street. "—has a brilliant mind for spells, particularly defencive ones, but he's made it so we can't get into our own home without our wands. Unfortunately he's just gone to his old place for the weekend to get more of his belongings, and I appear to have locked myself out taking the bins to the kerb. No wand, no money, nothing."

"Rotten luck," Tonks remarked. "What d'you need from me?"

"I was wondering if I could use your fireplace to call him," Remus said. "It won't take more than five minutes, I'm sure."

Tonks stubbed out what was left of her cigarette and tossed the butt into the shrubbery. "Sure," she said, heart thumping. "Just let me sober up enough to find my keys."

"Please, take your time," Remus said. "It's no rush. I just couldn't think what else to do."

Tonks dawdled at finding her keys, and Remus patiently smoked his cigarette at the foot of the stairs. She snuck a glance at him; he always looked especially nice in Muggle clothing. Or maybe she just liked him undercover best. Whatever the case, Remus in jeans inspired an entirely different reaction in Tonks than Bill or any of her other friends. It almost felt like cheating, she thought, for her big sacrifice For The Cause to be fucking the man she loved. This would be too easy. It might even be fun.

"There we are." She drew her keys out to unlock the door, only to immediately drop them. "Oops. I swear I only had a couple of drinks!"

"It's truly no rush," Remus assured her, finally putting out his cigarette.

Tonks scrambled to retrieve the keys and unlocked the door without further incident. As Remus came up behind her, she pushed open the door, took a deep breath, and asked, "Would you like a drink while I light the fire?"

"That would be incredibly kind of you," Remus said. "Only if it's no trouble."

"Not at all," Tonks said quickly. "Tea? Butterbeer? Firewhisky? Water?"

"Tea, if you don't mind," Remus said. "I've gotten a bit chilled waiting outside."

"Tea it is," she said. "Kitchen's this way."

Tonks unzipped her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door while Remus deadbolted the door behind them. Tonks briefly wondered if now was the time. Would he attack her from behind? Would his friends be waiting inside her kitchen? She slowed to a halt in the corridor and glanced uneasily over her shoulder at Remus. His breathing was calm, but she could see a vein in his neck pulsing quickly.

"Something the matter?" Remus asked.

"No," she said. "Just... thinking I better not tell my mother I let a stranger into my home during 'these troubled times.'"

"Luckily for you, I am no stranger," Remus said lightly. "I believe once you know someone's name, they become an acquaintance."

He walked right up behind Tonks and touched the small of her back. Tonks shivered in pleasure and allowed herself to hope, for just a moment, that he was going to spin her around and kiss her so hard he pinned her to the wall. She'd give anything for just one sweet, passionate kiss between them before his friends showed up. But Remus simply stepped past her into the kitchen—the empty kitchen, she saw as she trailed him in.

"D'you... care... what sort of tea?" Tonks asked weakly.

"Herbal, please, if you have it," he said. "Or whatever's lowest in caffeine if not."

"Right," Tonks said. "I keep forgetting normal people usually sleep at night. Let me see what I've got."

She quickly put on the kettle with her wand and pulled two mugs from the cupboard. She kept expecting Remus to offer her a way out, either subtly or directly. She wanted to be the noble, sacrificing one between them, for once. But Remus said nothing of the sort, and Tonks was as turned on as she was unnerved. Being with "his own kind," as he'd put it, must have changed him.

By the time the kitchen fire was ready, so was the tea. Tonks drank a shot of Firewhisky straight from the bottle, poured another into her black tea, and then handed Remus his mug of peppermint tea.

"Cheers." Remus raised his mug to her.

He sipped his tea, and Tonks followed suit. Then, Remus took the tin of Floo powder from the mantle, cast a handful into the fire, and said calmly to the green flames, "The Wolf's Den, Manchester."

Tonks cupped her mug between her clammy hands and pressed her forehead against the cold glass of the window to the back garden. If this had been any other mission, she'd have been playing the inquisitive ingenue a bit better. She'd have been watching the fire, watching the points of ingress, watching Remus for hints about how she should be acting. Suddenly, though, this felt like a much bigger sacrifice than it had felt five minutes ago, when she and Remus had been flirting undercover in the brisk, moonlit night. She didn't know what to make of his distance when there had been no need to strictly maintain cover.

No time to ponder it now—there was a grunt, and someone leapt out of the fire. That someone was quickly followed by someone else, and so on for more than a dozen men. Tonks stared out the dark window while she tried to pull herself together. The intruders tumbled and shoved into each other, sliding on the ashes spilling all over the tiles. Tonks took a final sip of tea before turning around, which coincidentally caused her to lose her grip on her mug. It crashed to the floor, spraying hot tea and ceramic shards over her boots and the tiles. Ah well, she thought, at least she’d just sold her cover as the drunk, shocked-speechless victim of a home invasion. She resisted the urge to glance up at the ceiling, knowing with every spark of magic in her body that Mad-Eye and Bill—and maybe others—were watching now.

_Showtime._

"Remus! You did it!"

"Knew you could do it, mate! Don't listen to him, I never doubted you.

"Thank you. I did doubt myself, but only slightly. So many variables..."

There was another crash as yet another new person leapt out of the fireplace.

"All right, Remus!" cheered the new voice.

"Remus!" the rest echoed.

"Honestly, it's not that he got us in so much as it is that was the easiest we've ever breached a house," the first voice was saying to someone. "And with them all being locked up tight nowadays? It's extra impressive, is all!"

"I just want to see what he does to this witch he's picked out."

Tonks huddled in the farthest corner from the fireplace, thinking she probably ought to try to use magic or escape, logically speaking. She didn't fancy the retribution they might inflict on her for that, though, so she pretended to be too drunk to do anything but stare at the scene in disbelief.

A tall, poorly groomed figure jumped out of the fire, and the flames turned from green to orange again.

"No trouble?" someone asked in a deep, rasping voice. The voice sent a chill through Tonks' spine, even before she could place it.

"None," Remus replied. "She let me right in with hardly a second thought."

"These witches fancy themselves such good people," someone ranted, "just because they're too stupid to have any self-preservation instincts."

"Paranoia is no obstacle," Remus said sagely, "if you can make the target see themselves in you. Make someone imagine themselves in a tricky situation, and they’ll be highly motivated to write themselves a happy ending via helping you." He paused, and when he spoke again, Tonks could hear his grin. "Also, she's rather inebriated.”

“Smart,” said that same spine-freezing voice. “Now let’s see if you can put your prick where your mouth is. Or rather, where _hers_ is.”

Tonks had barely glimpsed Greyback’s face before he pounced on her. Unlike Remus, Greyback _did_ press her against the wall and kiss her. He reached under her shirt, squeezing and pinching at her breasts with his dirty fingernails. Before she could think better of it, she pushed him away—a move which fortunately only made him laugh into her mouth. He easily grabbed both her wrists in one of his huge hands and, with the other, pulled her decoy wand from her jeans pocket. He tossed it to another of his crew and then dug her coin purse out of her other front pocket before patting the empty back ones.

“Know who I am, sweetheart?” Greyback asked her. Before she could reply, he snorted with laughter, “Look at her shake! Yes, you know me, don’t you, you pretty little thing? Say my name, pretty girl.”

“F-Fenrir Greyback,” Tonks said.

“That’s right.” Greyback caressed her cheek. “Know why we're here, beautiful?”

“To bite her, of course!” someone teased.

A few others howled, causing everyone but Remus and Greyback to laugh. Tonks was taken aback by how unapologetically upbeat everyone was. She glanced from Greyback to Remus to the short man who'd made the joke, then back to Greyback.

"No, we won't bite you," Greyback said. “‘Least, not in the way you’re thinking.” When Tonks didn’t respond, he went on, “No need to look quite so frightened, love... Moon’s waning gibbous tonight.”

"I know," Tonks said without thinking.

"Well, then, Little Miss Know-It-All," Greyback said, "why do you suppose we've come?"

"To rob me," Tonks offered quietly. "And probably rape me, while you're at it."

There were a few jeers. Tonks tried to shrink away from Greyback, but he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She could feel his erection pressed hard against her stomach.

"Do you really have such a low opinion of us?" Greyback asked, but he didn't sound especially bothered.

"Please, take whatever you want, just don't hurt me," Tonks said.

Greyback motioned for Remus to come over. "Work your spell on her," he said once Remus was near enough.

Remus cupped Tonks' face and tilted it up so she was forced to look at him. She found it maddening difficult to look in his eyes, but she made herself anyway.

“You may not believe this, given our reputation,” Remus said, “but we always ask very politely before taking anything—or anyone—that doesn't belong to us."

“Do you do that before or after all the raping and murdering?” Tonks asked, unable to stop herself.

“Oh, I like her.” Greyback threw back his head and roared with laughter. “Let’s put it this way, sweetheart... can’t rob the charitable, if you know what I mean..."

"We don’t _like_ hurting people," Remus explained, "and especially not one as friendly and adorable as you. But we won’t hesitate to do exactly that if you become, shall we say... unfriendly."

"And if I was you, I’d also think long and hard before saying no to anything tonight,” Greyback said. "So... what will it be?"

“I’ll be friendly,” Tonks said quickly. "Just don't hurt me, please."

“That’s the spirit,” Greyback said. “Now, where do you hide your money? Trinkets? Valuables?”

"I haven't got much," Tonks said. "You can take whatever you like, though. I haven't hidden anything. "

Greyback gestured, and four of his men spread out through the house. He turned back to Tonks and gave her a grimace that was probably meant to be a smile.

"That’s nice and friendly," he said. “Always nice to see some neighbourly love. Now, I want you to show a bit more of that love to my friend Remus.” He clapped Remus on the shoulder. “He recently let slip he’s never known the joy of a woman's lips around his dick. You’re going to help him with that. In fact, you're going to let him fuck you in any hole he wants, even if he wants to bugger you like a boy. Got it?"

Tonks nodded. Nuances of her unconventional gender(s) aside, her body certainly liked the sound of that. She was so shamefully wet just from the threat of Remus fucking her arse that if Greyback decided to reach down the front of her jeans just then, her cover would be blown.

Fortunately, Greyback did not do that. Tonks looked from him to Remus.

"I only have to have sex with him?" she asked.

"Unless he decides to share you with me." Greyback smirked at her.

Tonks pretended to think about it. She glanced at Remus.

"Will you try to be gentle?" she asked.

"Of course," Remus said. "I can't guarantee it won't hurt, however, especially if you're completely new to that sort of penetration."

"I guess that will be all right, then," Tonks said with feigned reluctance. "I mean, it's my only option, isn't it, seeing as how you'll just do it anyway if I say no?"

"That's the spirit." Greyback patted her on the head. "Seems Remus was right about you being smart. Now, how about you keep being friendly and come with us to the next room?"

Tonks gave a fleeting glance at the door to the back garden, but she didn't move toward it. Instead, she followed Greyback, Remus, and the others out of the kitchen. Remus paused in the hallway so Tonks had to pass in front of him.

As the others settled onto the chairs and sofa, Greyback leaned against the wall.

"It's your show, Remus," Greyback said. "I look forward to seeing how your methods stack up."

"Kindly undress for us," Remus instructed Tonks. "If you don't, we'll cut off your clothes, and I know how bothersome it can be to replace Muggle clothing."

Tonks quickly stripped naked and tossed her clothing into a heap. Remus circled her appraisingly.

"You'll do," he said at last. "Get on your hands and knees. Face that way, please."

Tonks obeyed, albeit slowly. She hated turning her back on Greyback, but she tried not to think about it. She was successful, too, for about ten second—the length of time it took him to press his nose between her legs and sniff loudly. She nearly jumped when he did.

"Mmm, smells good," said Greyback's low voice behind her. "Already nice and wet for us..."

She gasped as he noisily lapped at her pussy. Someone tugged so hard on her hair she instinctively rose up to stand on her knees to ease the pressure. Remus tugged again, and she was forced to stare up at him. It was an awkward angle; she couldn't lower the angle of her hips due to Greyback licking her from behind, so she had to tilt her head back at a sharp angle to see Remus' face.

"Have you ever sucked anyone's dick, Nora?" Remus asked casually.

She felt dizzy hearing Remus utter anything so vulgar, though possibly it might have only been the firewhisky finally kicking in. She stared blankly up at him, trying to parse the question.

He tightened his grip on her hair. "I asked you," he repeated in a stern, teacher-like voice, "whether you've ever sucked anyone's dick before?"

Greyback's tongue found her clit just then, and Tonks cried out in surprised pleasure.

"Yes," she admitted. "Yeah, I have, a few times."

"Good." Remus relaxed his grip on her hair. "I'd like you to suck mine now. Will you please do that for me?"

"All right, yeah."

Tonks unfastened Remus' trousers for him, her hands even clumsier than usual. Her breath caught when she finally produced his cock. Even soft, it was clearly a beautiful, perfect instrument. She stroked her fingers along the soft shaft, and it jerked as if startled awake in her hand. She kissed the tip and watched with secret delight as it to watch it grew. This, at least, was something she'd done before, even if not to Remus. She wrapped her palm around him, and he immediately fucked her fist shallowly. His satiny dickhead poked out of its foreskin and then retreated again with each thrust into her hand. Tonks found it entrancing to watch, and her fingers had never felt more sensitive in her life.

"As nice as this feels, I believe you're supposed to be using your mouth," Remus said, amused, after a few moments.

The others laughed.

"Right, sorry."

Tonks' eyes darted up to Remus' face, trying to find the slightest hint of romance in it. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of her hair again and pulled her face against his cock. That was just as good as romance, Tonks supposed, or better even. She rather liked Remus bossing her around.

"And just to be sure you don’t get any ideas..." Greyback laid on his back, sliding his head between her thighs until she was straddling his chin. "I’m going to nibble on your sweet pussy while you work. You bite him—" He tilted his head back and nipped playfully at her clit. "I bite you. Clear?”

"Y-yes!" Tonks stammered. "I won't bite him, though! I'm cooperating, aren't I?"

"No need to frighten her, Fenrir." Remus hooked his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes yet again. "As I told my associates, you seem reasonably intelligent," he said in that same firm teacher voice. "I'm sure you'll use your common sense and behave yourself. Won’t you, Nora?"

"Yeah, I will, I swear!"

She was so close to his erection she could smell his familiar, comforting scent radiating off his hot skin. The smell instantly brought back a year's worth of memories—of missions, of relying on each other, of sharing heat on chilly stake-outs, of whispering in each other's ears on reconnaissance scouts. Tonks would be lying if she claimed she'd never kept herself awake during her watch hours by imagining... well, not this _exact_ scenario, but definitely Remus pulling her hair and fucking her mouth while someone watched.

She pushed his foreskin all the way back and kissed the shiny head, which felt even softer under her lips than it had looked. She felt excitement rush out of her onto Greyback’s tongue.

"That's the spirit," Greyback moaned. “She must like you, Remus. You’re making her leak like a rusted cauldron.”

He began licking her with the terrifying enthusiasm of a dog cleaning a stew bowl. Tonks gasped, and Remus forced his dick past her lips. He fed the tip in and out of her mouth, and she wanted to come just from his silky skin on her tongue.

"Open your mouth wider, Nora," Remus ordered her. “I want you to take the whole thing.”

Tonks opened her mouth as wide as she comfortably could. Remus slid his dick in until it was hitting the back of her throat, but she refused to gag. Her tongue darted nervously over the intruder, encouraged when that made him harden fully inside her mouth. The firewhisky was making her feel unbearably hot all over.

"Good," Remus said breathlessly. "That's very good. Now suck me, please, Nora."

She obeyed, making Remus groan and thrust gently into her mouth, in and out and back in again. Below her, Greyback was now grunting and slurping in an obscenely feral way. He pushed his tongue fully inside her. Tonks squirmed from the strange sensation, prompting someone to grab her ankles and pin them to the floor on either side of Greyback.

“I can tell you’ve done this before,” Remus encouraged her, his voice steady despite the note of arousal. “You’re doing a fine job, Nora. Thank you for being so cooperative. Isn’t this much better than being pinned down and forced?”

Tonks wasn’t so sure it was, but she nodded anyway.

Someone tickled the sole of her foot, making Tonks yelp and wiggle her foot frantically. Remus kept thrusting harder and harder at the back of her throat. She kept fretting she was going to gag and embarrass herself, until she finally pushed him away in a panic.

"Ignore them," Remus said, apparently misinterpreting her anxiety. "Relax."

Tonks did her best to relax and ignore the tickling.

 _It’s Remus_ , she reminded herself. _He’d never hurt you, except maybe in a kinky way. C’mon, you’ve taken a dick down your throat before, you can do it again. Just decide not to gag, and you won’t._

She took a quick breath through her nose. All she could smell was him, and once again it soothed her. She grabbed the back of his thighs and bobbed her head back and forth once, twice, and then all the way down until his dick popped past the last bit of resistance and into her throat. Remus cried out in pleasure, making her glow with hot pride. She wouldn't gag, she refused to, she'd take him all the way—

"Bloody ‘ell, she’s taking the whole thing down ‘er throat!"

Someone whistled impressedly. She felt the members of Remus' Pack swarming around her to ogle her deep-throating skills. Someone pushed her face into Remus’ groin, testing how long she could go without oxygen. When she made no attempt to back away, they moved their hands again. She jerked away with a gasp, only to immediately suck down another quick breath and take Remus' full length down her throat again. That drew even more admiring noises from the audience.

Tonks secretly, shamefully hoped just a tiny bit that Bill and Mad-Eye and whoever else was watching were impressed despite themselves. She was insecure about her general lack of sexual experience, but her blowjobs were _excellent_ , if she did say so herself. She’d better get all sorts of praise for her undercover performance when she got back to Headquarters.

"That's wonderful, Nora," Remus squeezed his hand around Tonks' throat. "Such a sensitive body part, isn't it? And not only the outside, but the inside as well."

Tonks whimpered softy. He was right: her throat _was_ incredibly sensitive. And his cock was so beautiful and perfect, she truly didn't mind having it in her throat, not one bit. He tightened his grip—not choking her, she realised, but only stabilizing her, massaging himself through her flesh. She moved her head again, eager to show him what he’d been missing out on. She sucked and swallowed him as vigorously as she could, and he relaxed his hold on her hair to let her.

Cold fingers pinched her nipples and squeezed and kneaded her breasts, but she paid them no mind. She didn't even care about Greyback's mouth on her clit. She'd never been so aroused, so in love, so sexually fulfilled, and her only thought was making Remus as happy as she was. She was determined to prove she’d do absolutely anything for him, no matter how degrading or uncomfortable or dangerous.

Remus began sweating from the exertion of fucking her throat, and the heightened smell of his pheromones drove Tonks even wilder. She was barely holding back the orgasm Greyback seemed intent on drawing from her. She tried to lift herself away from Greyback's overwhelming tongue, prompting him to grab her hips and force her all the way down on his face. Tonks felt every inch of her skin burning with excitement and knew she was going to come soon if Remus kept fucking her so perfectly.

"How does her throat feel, Remus?"

"Worth the wait?"

"It’s all right," Remus said. “A lot like ordinary sex. I don’t see what all the fuss is about, personally.”

Tonks redoubled her efforts, letting him slide all the way out of her mouth and then taking him back into her throat with every thrust. After a few moments of that, he held her head in place and fucked her throat at his own pace. She eagerly met his thrusts, swallowing him as perfectly as she could. The way he ignored her occasional gagging and used her like an object was better than she could have hoped for.

“Don’t even think about it,” Remus scolded her when she involuntarily tried to pull away after one particularly violent gagging episode. “You’ll take my dick how and when I want you to, or else.”

That was more than Tonks could bear. She finally lost her struggle and exploded into spasms. She cried out in bliss around Remus’ dick and squeezed the finger Greyback had just slid into her pussy. Even through the haze of her orgasm, she kept sucking and swallowing Remus, trying to him come with her. She heard him give a pleasured sigh, and he finally held still and pulsed inside her throat. His balls, still hidden in his trousers, raised and lowered against her chin. She came again, her body swaying despite Remus’ attempts to hold her still.

"Ohhh, yesss." Greyback joined her noise with his own gleeful moans, still licking her. "That's a good girl... coming fast for Remus... Yes, such a good girl..."

When she finally finished coming, Greyback slid out from under her and wiped his face on his sleeve. "There, now it's not a rape," he said triumphantly. "Made her come in less than ten minutes! And she's a virgin and all, too—"

"She's what?" Remus asked sharply, pulling roughly out of Tonks' throat.

Tonks coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"Well, I may have gotten a little vigorous with my finger..." Greyback sucked his index finger clean and smacked his lips. "But I've been up close and personal with enough pussies to know a virgin when I see one. This pretty little girly you picked for us is as unfucked as they come, my finger not withstanding. Good choice, Remus."

"Hmm." Remus glared down at Tonks, who quickly looked away. "Beginner's luck, I suppose.”

“Say... I know this is meant to be your initiation and all...” Greyback mused, playing with Tonks’ over sensitive clit with one claw-like fingernail. “But, well... you know how I love the pretty little virgins...” He dragged his fingernail along Tonks’ slit. “Would you share her? I’d understand if you wanted to keep her all to yourself, but mmm... I'll even take her second if you'll share her...”

Tonks went cold at the idea of being fucked anyone but Remus. And losing her virginity to a sadistic werewolf, much less the very one who'd intentionally infected Remus when he'd been only a little boy? She shuddered. She saw Remus tense as well, but he simply stuck his hand into his jacket, produced a nearly full pack of cigarettes, and lit one between his lips with his wand tip.

"I've had my fill of her for now," Remus said. "Do whatever you like with her.”

Tonks felt the blood drain from her head. Greyback made to grab her, but Remus wasn’t finished.

“In fact, I think everyone ought to use her,” he continued. “She’s far too enjoyable not to be shared. Besides, it’s a pity she’s a virgin when she obviously likes being fucked so roughly. I bet a good, hard werewolf orgy would sort her right out."

The gang members roared their approval. Tonks felt as if the air had been knocked from her lungs. She stared disbelievingly up at Remus, who simply took another drag from his cigarette before walking away.


	3. Late Friday

Tonks had once watched a movie at her dad's parents’ house where a cyclone had dropped a house on a witch, leaving nothing visible but her legs. As Remus left her to be gangraped by the rest of his Packmates, Tonks thought she understood what that witch must have felt like.

"Oh, so very wet," Greyback murmured behind her. "Good, this should be easy..."

Pain suddenly seared through Tonks, knocking her back on all fours. She lurched forward, but Greyback, who had clearly anticipated this, was already gripping her hair. His other hand held her up by the hip, his long nails digging and scratching her skin. She was in so much pain she unthinkingly tried to pry Greyback's hands off her, earning her several hard slaps and her hands being pinned behind her back.

"But I cooperated!" she protested, trying to blink away tears. "You can't do this, you said—"

"Good lesson for you," Greyback said. "We can do and say whatever we want."

Someone shoved her cheek to the floor. Tonks indulged in a few silent tears; it would be unusual for someone _not_ to cry at least a bit while being deflowered by Greyback, she decided. She was only selling her cover.

"That's more like it," Greyback said as Tonks went still and quiet. "Now, you lads can fuck her mouth for now, and her pussy once I finish with it. But save her arse for Remus. It's his induction... he ought to get first go at a nice virgin arse."

Someone was pulling her head up and then back down again, only this time toward his unwashed cock. Remus had been just as sweaty and unbathed, she supposed, but the difference was she _liked_ how Remus smelled naturally. She tried to turn her head, but she had no hope of doing so between Greyback and this new person. He forced his skinny dick straight down her throat, and Tonks dry-heaved at the intrusion.

"Oh, come now," the newcomer chided. "I'm slimmer than Remus! You can't tell me I make you choke when he didn't."

Nonetheless, he stopped trying to force himself past the back of the mouth. Tonks sucked him weakly, more focused on stemming the flow of tears so her nose wouldn't be running on top of all her other miseries.

"It's in your best interest to keep showing off that mouth of yours," Greyback advised her. "Otherwise, I'm guessing my 'associates' here will decide to make full use of your other holes." He pushed his thumb inside her arse, dry, and twisted it back and forth.

Tonks screamed in pain, but she was muffled halfway through by the other man stuffing his cock into her throat. Her throat convulsed painfully, trying to eject it.

"Wow, that feels good!" the man said. "Even better when she's screaming. Fuck..."

Tonks immediately silenced herself. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of screaming if they were going to get turned on by it. She didn't struggle against them, either—only against her own body's urge to metamorph back to brown hair. If she could only focus on staying blond and not choking to death on a cock, then she wouldn't have to figure out what had just happened, nor, more upsettingly, _why_.

"Hungry little witch," someone remarked.

"Mmhmm. I love the way her throat moves when she's swallowing it."

How long had it been since this had all been a sexy little game to her? Five minutes? Less? How long had it been since she'd secretly been excited for Mad-Eye and Bill and Molly to watch her fucked by Remus?

How long had it been since she'd become too ashamed to turn her face toward the ceiling?

"Oh, fuck." The man pulled her head up to let her taste the last spurt of his come. "Oh, that was great. All right, someone else have a go at her."

"Wait," Greyback said.

He dismounted her, and for a moment Tonks hoped he'd finished. But no such luck; instead, he lay down underneath her and lifted her knee to pull her over him. He lined up his cock at her entrance and pulled her straight down onto it. She inhaled sharply but refused to scream for him again.

"I do love watching them cry." Greyback licked away the last of Tonks' tears. "All right, carry on. I just wanted to taste her sweet tears... and watch her eyes bulge when Remus fucks her arse." He grabbed her bottom with both hands and spread her open. "Why not have a taste, Remus? Bet it will get you hard again."

Tonks assumed Greyback meant Remus should take a turn fingering her, but no. To her immense embarrassment, Remus instead licked her arsehole. It didn't hurt, but it was so awkward she couldn't help squirming. Unfortunately, that meant rocking and squeezing around Greyback, which she wasn't keen on either.

"Don't," she pleaded. "Please don't. I don't like that."

"She's lying," Greyback said. "I can feel how much she likes it."

"No, I swear, I really don't—"

Then she was being pulled sideways to suck someone new, and Tonks stopped being able to think rationally. It was the most overwhelming sensory experience of her life, sexual or otherwise. She knew it was going to get worse once Remus was fucking her too, but she couldn't think about that, or she feared her brain might explode.

"Look how pink she is." Greyback touched Tonks' warm cheek as she struggled with with the extremely thick cock forcing her jaw open. "Stopped her crying, too. Good work, Remus!"

Remus kept licking Tonks, though his tongue disappeared from her skin sporadically. She was too preoccupied with her other orifices to think much about it. It was hard not to gag when being throat-fucked at such an uncomfortable angle. All her attention was focused on staying blond, leaving nothing to moderate her runaway arousal. She soon found herself grinding against Greyback, seconds away from coming, when Remus suddenly stopped licking her again. She whined in spite of herself.

"That's the spot," Greyback purred a moment later. "Now the other one. Ahhh, good pup, Remus."

Tonks didn't process this exchange until a moment later—to be precise, the exact moment Remus slipped his tongue back inside her arse and her body instantly exploded with pleasure. She tried to stop it, but her horror only made her body more frenzied.

"She's coming again," Greyback advised Remus. "Hurry and stick it in her arse before she finishes. Boys, hold her."

Someone tightened their grip on Tonks' hair, and new hands were pinning her legs to the floor and her hands behind her back again. She was well and truly helpless when Remus forced himself into her arse.

Her decision not to scream went out the window. He hadn't felt this big in her mouth, but it hurt so badly she didn't know whether to try curling into a ball or running away. ( _Not that it matters,_ she thought bitterly as someone tightened their hold on her left wrist.) Her eyes were watering again, too. This hurt beyond belief, especially in the aftermath of an orgasm. Her mind flashed back to the book Molly had lent her and its chipper little chapter on "clean and painless anal sex." She realised that she'd assumed that if sex _could_ be done without hurting her, that it would obviously be painless with Remus. She'd been so incredibly foolish at every turn.

The pain and shock were so intense that Tonks realised she'd lost control of her metamorphmagus abilities. The transformation came with the same kind of horror as involuntarily coming. She was simply changing back to her taller, mousy-haired, 23-year-old self. Any second now, someone would notice, and she and Remus would both be made. And within a few minutes after that, they'd both probably be killed, too.

In a split second, Tonks decided to do the only thing she could to divert their attention: she pissed on Fenrir Greyback.

To her surprise he groaned appreciatively. "That's it, beautiful. Mark me while you come."

Tonks scrunched up her face and lightened her hair again while everyone was staring at her lower half. She wouldn't be able to look Mad-Eye in either eye after this, but at least she'd be alive.

However she'd been expecting Remus to react to her wetting herself, it definitely wasn't this. He'd pressed himself close against her back and was kissing her spine just above her shoulders. He was still fucking her arse, faster if anything, but it hurt slightly less now that her bladder was emptying.

"Why, _Nora_ ," Remus said from just behind her ear. "I would never have taken you for the type. I like it, though."

Tonks would have replied, "Likewise," had her mouth not been occupied. Instead, she clenched hard around him until he sucked air through his nostrils. That tiny piece of control over the situation, over her body, was the only thing keeping her tethered. His excitement sparked renewed interest in Tonks, though. She tried squeezing even harder around him—it hurt even worse, but she liked the way it made his breath hitch.

"Hmm." Remus kissed along the line where her hair met her neck. "It seems getting fucked by a bunch of werewolves was _exactly_ what you needed."

Tonks tried to glare at him, but he was just outside her line of sight. In fact, she could hardly even breathe at the moment, thanks to the hand choking her and the thick cock buried in her throat. Fingernails were tickling the sole of her left foot, a tongue was teasing the toes on her right, someone's dick was even stroking itself in her pinned wand hand, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop any of it.

"She's being such a good girl," Greyback said into her right breast, just before biting the underside of it. "Mm, such a good girl indeed..."

Tonks had never felt less like a girl in her life, but she was in no position to argue.

"What say we make her come a few more times?" Greyback proposed.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Fenrir."

Remus reached between her and Greyback and rubbed her clit. Whether he did it to apologise or to enrage her further, Tonks didn't know. All she knew was that he was taking away the last of her control, and she loved and hated him for it. She protested as well as she could with someone else's dick in her mouth, which Greyback seemed to think was a sign of arousal.

"You just can't help yourself, Nora," he gloated. "It's the animal inside us werewolves. Drives girls like you wild—the sweet shy ones who only want to be bent over and fucked so hard you can't walk properly. Doesn't it feel good to be put in your place?"

Tonks was spared having to answer by her full mouth. Her breasts were growing sore from all Greyback's rough handling, but she couldn't even beg him for mercy, either with her hands or her mouth. As far as he knew, she was enjoying it. Mad-Eye and Bill probably thought she was enjoying this, too, and who could blame them? She kept orgasming, for starters.

Tonks desperately wished she hadn't refused the rescue word. She was going to go mad from overstimulation, she was sure of it. Of course, even if she'd had a rescue word, she couldn't have used it, not like this—

Remus suddenly went still inside her again. Tonks could feel him twitching inside her, and she realised with relief that he must be finished. She sagged onto Greyback, but Remus didn't pull out of her arse.

"Are you marking her?" Greyback asked quietly.

Remus nodded tensely, as if concentrating on something. Warmth suddenly spread deep within her, so much deeper that Tonks tried to look over her shoulder to see what Remus was doing. She processed Greyback's question about marking her just as a sudden cramp made her cry out. She nearly choked on the fresh load of come filling her mouth and being shot over her lips and nose.

"Stop!" she begged Remus, pining again for a rescue word. "Not this. Stop, stop, seriously, please stop. I'll do anything else, but please take it out, please, don't piss inside me, please just take it out—"

Remus did, after a moment, and a gush of warm fluid followed his cock out of her. He rose to his feet, and someone immediately replaced him, scooping up Remus' come and piss and pushing them back into her arse. She ignored the finger pumping in and out of her and stared up at Remus. He smiled down at her, but his expression was cold. He wiped his dick off on her hair and let the damp blond strands fall in her face. The man behind her began eagerly rubbing his shaft between her cheeks.

"You should be honoured," Remus said coolly. "Every werewolf you meet for the next month will know who's been inside you."

The dick between her arse cheeks slipped into her well-fucked hole, and Tonks arched her back trying to get away from it. She had to bite her tongue until she tasted blood to keep from screaming, "Rescue word! Rescue word! Someone fucking come rescue me! Rescue word!" until Mad-Eye saved her or the Pack killed her, whichever came first, just to avoid having to go through any more of this.

"Mark her again," urged the man behind her. "She'll probably come again when you do."

"Yes, Remus," Greyback agreed. "Mark that pretty face of hers. It's the best feeling... nothing like lighting up an after-sex smoke and still being able to smell your scent on the other person."

Remus straightened so his face was just out of Tonks' line of vision. She blinked once, twice, then rapidly as something wet and hot splashed her face. She tried to duck her head out of the spray, forgetting how firmly she was held in place. That drew more humiliating laughter, worsened by the smell hitting her. She closed her eyes and tried not to breathe as Remus pissed on her face and hair. When she did finally gasp for air, she instead got her a mouthful of the hot, salty fluid. She gagged and spat it out, much to her audience's amusement.

"Oh, do it again," said the man behind her. "She's got muscles like you wouldn't believe when she's choking."

Remus obliged, sending a stream right up Tonks' nose. She flinched and tried not to cough, much less shrinking her nostrils to the size of a pinhole. She did cough, of course, which made the onlookers hoot like an owlery.

"Ahh, she smells much better now," said Greyback, who didn't seem to mind he was also being soaked by the runoff. "We should've done that from the start."

Remus showered their faces intermittently, sometimes switching to Tonks' neck or breasts or back, sometimes aiming it directly over the cock stuffed into her arse so more of his piss got pushed inside her with every thrust. As the stream slowed to a trickle, Remus shoved his soft dick into Tonks' mouth and finished relieving himself there. Tonks blinked indignantly up at him through wet eyelashes.

"Swallow," Remus commanded her.

Tonks did, because their lives were at stake, but she had to fight her gag reflex the whole time.

"Ohh, that's a good girl." Greyback grabbed Tonks by the hips and forced her to bounce up and down on his cock. "Oh, good girl... gulp down all that tasty piss... yes, Remus tastes good, doesn't he? Mmm, yes, you smell much better now..."

Tonks felt sick from the piss and the bouncing, but she kept doing as she was told anyway. Greyback suddenly roared like a wounded hippogriff, so loud she nearly jumped. "Oh! Ah! Ah! Ahhh, yes, good girl... a very good girl, indeed..."

With one final deep, bruising thrust into her, he collapsed on the floor and sprawled out under her, panting. Remus gently shook his dick against Tonk's forehead to drain the last few drops down her nose and mouth, and Greyback's tongue snaked up to lick the drops that landed on his own chin and nose.

"Great choice, Remus," he said again. "Really great choice. You know, I had my doubts about you, but you're not half bad."

He gave one last pinch to Tonks' nipple, and then he pushed her off so he could shimmy out from under her. For a moment, Tonks let herself hope this might mean her ordeal was over. Surely the others wouldn't want to fuck her while she was covered in someone else's piss, she thought.

But no, of course they did. If anything, the scent of a fellow Pack member on her excited them more than before.

"C'mon, Remus." Greyback straightened his clothes. "Pour me a firewhisky, and then let's see what goodies the lads found."

"I'd love to," Remus said. And for the second time that night, he abandoned Tonks to the mercy of his Packmates.


	4. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently hit preview instead of post on this chapter! /o\ Sorry for the slight delay in properly posting it!

Once Greyback left, the rest of the Pack lost interest in handling her with anything resembling gentleness. They slapped her face until her ears rang, they spit and came and pissed on or inside every part of her, they rubbed her clit mercilessly and celebrated mockingly every time she came, and, worst of all, they forced shot after shot of firewhisky down her throat until she finally no longer protested two dicks in the same hole.

By this last point, Tonks was on the verge of breaking cover or breaking her own mind. Figuring disassociating to be the least-stupid of the options, she ignored the voice in her head shouting, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" and instead pretended to pass out. In truth, however, she was merely conserving her energy, maintaining the small, blond appearance her body wanted so badly to reject.

"Now you've done it," Greyback chided upon finding Tonks collapsed. "Gone and knocked her out. Well, save a bit for me if you decide to finish her. I could use a midnight snack..."

"Try not to kill her, will you?" Remus said lightly. "There's a dark alley on her route to work, and I might become a morning person just to drag her down it and use _her_ dark alley again."

Tonks focused on the cadence of his voice, trying not to listen to the words. She knew, somewhere too deep inside her for even these creeps to reach, that Remus loved her and would do anything to keep her alive. She'd already bet her life on it. So she tried not to listen to what he was saying now, and when she did anyway, she tried not to take it personally. After all, it was only to keep her alive. She knew what being deep undercover was like.

One by one, as the werewolves grew bored of trying to fit more dicks in Tonks than she had holes and wandered off, she gradually returned to her body. She found she had grown numb to physical pain. That was a bit concerning for the longterm, but a gift until she'd escaped. As one final man finished fucking her, she eavesdropped on Remus and Greyback.

Greyback sounded as if he were fingering the coins they'd scrounged from Tonks' borrowed cabinets and wallet. "Y'know, Remus, I had my doubts about you. Thought you were too soft and noble. Gave werewolves a bad name."

"Yes, I _had_ gotten that impression," Remus said mildly.

"Tell you the truth... I was half-ready to finish you off come the next full moon. I'd decided that if you didn't come through with the induction, the only thing for it would be to take you out to the woods around sundown and stake you down on all fours... feed the Pack if you couldn't provide for them any other way..."

Tonks thought for sure the catch in her breath would give away her consciousness. The man still fucking her didn't notice, though.

"I hope you telling me about it means you've changed your mind?" Remus said.

"Yeah," Greyback said. "You're all right. I think I get you better now, after seeing how you fuck."

"Oh? Do tell."

"You're not soft, exactly. You're, what's the word... _refined,_ maybe. I won't stand for a werewolf who's a pussy, but I figure there's room for a werewolf with manners." He snorted. "I won't lie... I enjoyed how tight that witch clenched every time you ever-so-politely wrecked her. Did you see her face when she realised you were sharing her with us? I would've loved to have been inside her then. And when you fucked her arse until she came, oh, that was good... I don't think we've had anyone come so hard or so often since... hmmm.... I think it was a little old lady in '87."

"'86!" called someone from the kitchen.

"You'd remember better than I would!" Greyback called back. "Anyway... like I said... now I've seen you fuck an outsider, I know what you bring. No harm in being polite sometimes, especially when you do it like you did tonight."

"Thank you, Fenrir. That means a great deal, coming from you."

The weight and pressure disappeared, and Tonks realised her final rapist had gotten up. She lay dead still, too afraid to move.

"Oy! Tim is cooking!" someone called. "Who all wants tomatoes?"

"Depends. Are they tinned?" Greyback asked, his voice fading out of the room with his footsteps.

"'Course they are! This witch hasn't got much in the way of fresh food. Bacon and eggs, though! And there might be enough bread for toast."

"I'll catch up with you," Remus said. "Save me a plate. Tinned tomatoes are fine."

"Going to fuck her one last time?" Greyback jeered approvingly. "Good on you, Remus. Not sure her holes will still be tight enough to be much fun, but I'm sure you'll find a way."

A moment later, Tonks felt Remus rest his weight on top of her.

"Are you awake?" he whispered. "We're alone."

Tonks blinked a few times to adjust to the light as she opened her eyes. Her heart beat quicker when she saw his face, just as it always did.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked, but before she could answer, he amended, "Stupid question. Let me start over: are you seriously injured, to the point of needing care before you go?"

"Dunno," Tonks whispered. "I'm afraid to try moving."

Remus glanced at the doorway before surreptitiously tapping her with his wandtip and whispering something. Whatever spell he'd used worked quickly, restoring the feeling back to her body while easing the pain that rushed back to her.

"Thanks, Remus," she whispered.

"It is, quite literally, the least I could do," he replied. "I think you'll be able to leave soon. Is someone waiting for you? I assume someone has been alerted to our presence by now?"

Tonks nodded. "Bill—"

Remus held up his hand to hush her. "I don't want details. I just want to be sure you don't collapse in the front garden and get us caught." He cupped her face in his hands and turned her head from side to side, examining her injuries. "They were far rougher on you than I anticipated. They're not normally so violent with a cooperative victim. Then again, I tend not to stick around any longer than I have to. Probably for the best, though."

"Yeah." Tonks smiled faintly. "I'd rather they rough me up a bit than 'stake you down by all fours' for the others to eat you. It's no problem, Remus, honest." She nuzzled his hands and covered them with her own. "I'm tired, but I'll be fine after a shower and good night's sleep." She turned her head and kissed the side of his hand. "I'm really happy to have helped you. I'd do it all over again for you in a heartbeat if your life was in danger again."

To her bewilderment, Remus jerked his hand away from her like she'd suddenly sprouted Dragon Pox.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Er, I dunno." Tonks blinked. "What _did_ I do?"

"Break cover," Remus whispered through clenched teeth.

Tonks glanced at confusion toward the doorway. The floors were so old, they could clearly hear every footstep.

"I'm... sorry?" she whispered, still confused. "I only know you might be incommunicado again for a while, so I wanted to tell you, well, you know, that I love you and I don't blame you and all—"

This time, her words brought an anguished expression to his face. He seemed to be wrestling with a decision, but by the time he finally spoke, his face was hard. "Then you are an idiot," he whispered harshly.

"What?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"You're an _idiot_ ," he repeated. "Can't you take a hint? What must I do to make you stop stalking my every move, if moving away and luring you into a brutal gang rape doesn't get the point across?! I don't love you."

Tonks flinched as if he'd physically struck her. "Remus," she began.

"I can't stand you, in fact," Remus went on, his whispered voice still rising slightly. "The only reason I agreed to fuck you was the hope you'd lose interest if I let my friends join in and hurt you. Why would I be attracted to you at all? Especially when you look like, well..." He gestured to her bedraggled state.

Tonks couldn't remember how to breathe. She gulped uselessly and clutched her chest as if she were feeling physical pain from this. Surely she hadn't misinterpreted everything she and Remus had discussed, had she? No, she was sure she hadn't, but—

“If you come near me again, I’ll do much worse next time,” Remus hissed into her ear. “Stay far away from me, or I'll tell Greyback where to find you and your mother and your ever-so-filling father. Do you understand?”

She was so shocked, she didn't know whether to cry or hit him. But the anger that flared inside her at the threat to her parents finally filled her with enough fire to sit up straight and knock his hands away from her.

"I'd rather fuck Greyback again than you," she spat. "Fuck off and leave me alone, if that's how you really feel."

Before he could answer, a non-corporeal Patronus sped into the room and whispered in Bill's voice, "Tonks, I'm waiting outside the sitting room window. Mad-Eye says you can open the sitting room window right now, so do it and either climb out or let me toss you your wand. "

"Well?" Tonks shoved at Remus' chest. "Why the fuck are you still on top of me? Get off me!"

He removed his weight from her and sat watching Tonks struggle to her feet. She found her jeans and pulled them on, _sans_ knickers, belt, or T-shirt, before opening the window and sticking her head out.

"Thanks," Tonks whispered as she took her wand from Bill.

"You all right?" he whispered. "Mad-Eye said Remus was going a bit... off-script. Said he was being awful to you. Want to climb out the window and leave him to fend for himself when they realise you've escaped?"

"Nah." Tonks wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks, though. Be out in a few."

She pulled herself back inside and silently shut the window. Remus stood there, as if expecting... what, a goodbye? Tonks scoffed, wrapped her hand firmly around her beautiful, sturdy wand, and silently cast _Flipendo!_ at Remus. He was tossed flat on his back on the hard floor, causing the noise in the kitchen to pause. Tonks quickly tapped her head with her wand to disillusion herself and strode to the hallway.

"Remus?" Greyback called. "You all right?"

Tonks quickly cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on Remus and then, just to go fully juvenile, _Furnunculus._ She watched with satisfaction as blisters erupted all over Remus' skin. She resisted the impulse to take a page out of Ginny Weasley's book and cast the Flying Bat-Bogey hex on him, and instead she turned and walked slowly down the hallway so the Pack wouldn't see the shimmer of her disillusionment charm. She grabbed her leather jacket from the hook and stepped into her boots without any socks, and both items of clothing changed to match their surroundings the second she touched them.

"She's getting away!" Greyback roared. "Whose wand did she steal?! Where is she?!"

Tonks silently opened the front door, slipped outside, and closed it behind her. She zipped her jacket up against the cold and walked right up to Bill, who jumped when she gave a weak, "Wotcher," right in his ear.

"Merlin, Tonks," he said, catching his breath. "All right, are you ready?"

"Ready? To apparate?"

"Well, I don't mean ready to hatch dragon eggs, do I?"

The front door was thrown open and Greyback came bounding out. "Give it back!" he shouted. "Give back his wand!"

Tonks turned her wand over in her hand, making sure it really was hers. It was.

"I don't know if I've got it in me to apparate on my own," Tonks said. "Guide me?"

"Yeah, of course," Bill said, taking her arm. "Number 12, all right?"

"All right," Tonks agreed, thinking of Sirius' home.

Bill turned on the spot as Greyback came running up to him. Tonks felt the internal jerk of the apparition and let it pull her back to Order Headquarters, back to safety.

She was so exhausted she collapsed on the pavement as soon as she'd fully materialised. Bill half-caught her, and Molly, Kingsley, and the twins rushed out the front door to help.

"Don't crowd her!" Molly was saying. "Give her some space, boys!"

"Get her inside alive first, and then we can worry about crowding her," growled Mad-Eye.

Tonks leaned heavily on Bill and Kingsley, fighting nausea with every step. Once they were inside, Mad-Eye bolted every lock on the door and re-enchanted it. Tonks let go of Bill and Kingsley and tried to lie down on the floor, but they kept holding her up.

"Let go," she said, her voice sounding far away. "I need to lie down or I'm going to be sick. Let me go..."

She was lying flat when she came to, but not in the foyer. She was in Sirius' old bedroom, laid on top of his blankets. She was wearing the dressing gown she'd dumped at Headquarters on Wednesday in case she came out of her ordeal naked. She'd laughed at the idea back then, but now the memory of her utter naïveté made her want to cry.

She'd just decided that she might as well cry, since she was alone, when the door poked open. She meant to pretend to be unconscious still, but she was so jumpy that she immediately snapped her head around to look.

"Tonks!" George rushed to her side and patted her gently on the arm. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"How was it?"

"We weren't allowed to watch, but we heard Mum and Mad-Eye talking. They said you were brilliant. What did Remus do that got them so angry, though?"

"Want us to hex off his lopsided pink bollocks for you?" Fred asked hopefully.

"It's better than what Mad-Eye said he'd do to him.”

"That's enough," Molly said firmly. "Boys, go help Bill check the protective spells. Tonks, dear, I sent for Severus to tend to your injuries. He should be here any moment."

"We've got a cream that'll clear that black eye right up," George said.

"Out!" Molly said sternly. "Tonks has been through a nasty ordeal and an even nastier shock. She will speak with you, _if she feels like it,_ once Professor Snape has treated her injuries. Please, boys, go do as I've asked and let me care for Tonks."

"Fine."

"See ya, Tonks. Feel better."

Molly closed the door and turned on a light. Tonks rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Tea?" Molly offered Tonks the mug in her hands.

"No, thank you, Molly. I'm all right."

"Would you like a bath before Severus arrives?" Molly asked. "I cleaned you with my wand and then with a washcloth and some water, but I thought—"

"No," Tonks said. "Thanks, Molly. I'll soak in the bath for a few hours once I get home. I really want to see my mum and dad as soon as I can.."

"Do they know the details of the mission?" Molly asked delicately.

"Bits and pieces," Tonks said. "I told them I was going undercover to help—" She broke off. "Well, I'll tell them it didn't go very well for me, but everyone's alive, so that's all that matters."

"I see."

They fell silent. Molly tidied the desk in the corner for something to do.

"You know, I'm sure Remus didn't mean any of it," Molly blurted out when she could, apparently, take it no more. "I know for a fact he loves you! I can't imagine why he'd—"

"Don't," Tonks begged. "Please, Molly, I know you mean well, but I'm really tired and I don't want to think about it."

Molly pressed her lips shut.

There was a polite but firm knock at the door. Tonks knew without looking that Snape was on the other side.

"Ah, Severus," Molly said, relieved. "Please, come in. Do you need anything?"

"More light," Severus said simply.

Molly brightened the room, Severus unpacked his potion bag, and Tonks stared at the ceiling some more.

"Where is your pain the strongest?" Severus asked.

"Huh?" Tonks blinked and tried to turn her focus on him.

"What hurts?" he asked her with an annoyed, slow tone.

"Oh. I dunno," Tonks muttered. "Everything. Nothing. Not sure, really."

"I'm afraid you will have to be more specific than that," Severus said.

"Tonks," Molly said hesitantly. "Would it be all right if Severus examined you?"

"Sure, yeah." Tonks clumsily undid her housecoat and opened it, going back to staring at the ceiling.

She barely felt them touching and healing her, and she barely listened while Molly relayed what had happened. When Tonks did finally tune back in, it was to hear Severus' opinion.

"Cowardly though he may be on a typical day, I don't believe that's what’s behind this incident," Severus said.

"What, then?" Molly asked desperately. "Was he trying to protect Tonks? But why would he say those things when they were alone?"

"I don't pretend to know the mind or heart of anyone else," Severus said, sounding bored. "But from the sounds of it, he decided to take it upon himself to protect Miss Tonks from herself."

"Sounds like Remus," Tonks said dully. "The stupid idiot.”

Severus dabbed something stinging onto a painful bruise under Tonks' breast, making her flinch. "You're very lucky they did not break the skin," Severus remarked. "A bruise is easy enough to heal. A werewolf bite, however, even during the waning gibbous moon..."

His comment sparked life back into Tonks' brain, forcing her to remember all the details she'd forgotten. She rolled onto her side, curling into a foetal position and bawling like she'd never done before.

"Oh, Tonks!" Molly was suddenly holding her, crying with her, rubbing her shoulders. "Tonks, I'm so sorry."

Severus didn't bother stopping his examination and treatment, which Tonks actually appreciated. He checked her carefully from head to toe while she cried and lay there like a useless lump.

"I didn't see any serious or lasting injuries," he said at last, covering her back up with her dressing gown. "You should visit a healer if you find any pain grows worse after the first two days, or if you don't feel fully recovered within a fortnight."

"Thank you, Severus," Molly said, wiping her eyes. "Can you give her anything for her pain before you go."

"I'm fine," Tonks said stuffily. "My body doesn't hurt that badly. I'm dead tired, is all. I may be too tired to sleep, even. So unless he's got something that will make me sleep like the dead for a few days—"

"As a matter of fact," said Severus, "I do."

He produced a vial, but Tonks knew without reading the label what it was.

"The Draught of Living Death?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Is it safe?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Severus said again. "It is safe when brewed and administered by me. Are you ready?"

Molly helped Tonks wash her face, change into a nightgown, and take a few sips of tea. Once Tonks had climbed back into Sirius' bed, Severus carefully meted out the tiniest drop.

"Open your mouth," he said.

Tonks shoved down all her recent memories—good, bad, and confused—associated with that order, and she opened her mouth. Severus let the shining drop of potion fall onto her tongue, and within seconds, Tonks was too drowsy to keep her eyes open. Despite her exhaustion, she fought the potion with everything left in her. She heard Molly bidding Severus goodbye, then shooing the twins away, but she could make out fewer and fewer actual words.

"I'll watch over her," Mad-Eye was saying.

"No, I don't mind," Molly protested.

"She's my responsibility," Mad-Eye said. "...never should have allowed it..."

Tonks wanted to tell them she was fine and didn't need watching over at all. But then she realized she was too defenseless to even tell them that, and someone probably _should_ watch over her, especially seeing as how Remus had just threatened to sic Fenrir Greyback on her and her family. Wait, her family—that was what she'd forgotten!

As if reading her mind, Molly said, "I've phoned her mother to let her know Tonks is all right. No details obviously, but a very general picture of the situation. Dumbledore is on his way to bring them here now, just to be extra safe...."

"Bet it will be strange for Andromeda to come back here," Bill remarked.

 _Thanks, Molly,_ Tonks thought wordlessly. _You're the best._

Finally convinced it was safe to sleep, Tonks passed out into warm, peaceful, dreamless unconsciousness.


End file.
